


The One Where The Bed Is Too Lonely

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Derek,” Stiles whined.“I’ll be there in a few minutes!” Derek called from the bathroom.Stiles stretched out as far as he could. “But the bed is lonely!”“Just a few minutes,” Derek repeated, and it sounded like he was laughing, the fucker.





	The One Where The Bed Is Too Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “I’ll be there in a few minutes.” and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/174340321025/angst-fluff-26-sterek)

“Derek,” Stiles whined.  


“I’ll be there in a few minutes!” Derek called from the bathroom.  


Stiles stretched out as far as he could. “But the bed is lonely!”  


“Just a few minutes,” Derek repeated, and it sounded like he was laughing, the fucker.  


Stiles groaned loudly enough that his displeasure would be noted even without the help of werewolf ears and rolled back onto his side of the bed. He was tired, and he wanted his cuddle buddy to get his ass to bed so they could snuggle.  


The light in the bathroom finally flicked off, and Stiles curled into a tight ball so that his displeasure would be noted.  


Derek laughed softly and kissed his ear and then the back of his neck. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”  


“Hmph.”  


“I had to brush my teeth.” Another kiss on his neck, this one lower. “I know how much you hate it when I kiss you without brushing my teeth.”  


“You take forever to brush your teeth,” Stiles grumbled.  


“No, I take the right amount of time,” Derek said. “You don’t brush yours long enough.”  


Stiles rolled onto his back so he could look at Derek. “My dentist says my teeth are _great_.”  


Derek smirked at him. “Pretty sure you lie to your dentist.”  


Stiles gasped in mock outrage. “How _dare_ you suggest I lie to someone who isn’t a law enforcement officer.”  


That got Derek to laugh out loud, and he skimmed a hand down Stiles’s side. “You’re right. I’m sorry. That’s awful of me.”  


Stiles looped his arms around Derek’s neck. “I’m seriously considering accepting your apology.”

Derek leaned down and brushed his nose over Stiles’s. “Would a kiss good night help you make a decision?”  


“I don’t know.” Stiles tilted his head up. “Let’s find out.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
